


Erase/Reset

by FancifulRivers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Houseplant Flowey, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post-No Mercy Route, Post-Soulless Pacifist Route, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soulless Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara has a few things they'd like to get off their chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erase/Reset

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Undertale.

I'm not a demon.

That's what everyone thinks. I'm not stupid. I can feel the censure- a thousand glares, another universe. 

Everything's happy now. Everyone's peaceful now. The monsters are free. Humanity sucks, but hey, maybe they can get along.

I'm not gonna mess it up. Frisk's happy. Flowey isn't, because they brought him up with them like a potted plant, but you know- He'll get used to it.

We live with Mom. Dad lives down the street. Frisk wanted it that way. They know Toriel and Asgore are never going to get together again (I know it too, but I hate it, okay?), and that's fine, but they want to see him. Mom's okay with it. I think.

Sans and Papyrus live across the street. It's kind of Monster Central, this neighborhood. Most of us wanted to be close to each other. The town doesn't seem to mind. Probably happier that way. Less chance of a skeleton moving in next door. Humans are shit, what can I say? I can't count myself out.

Alphys babysits us sometimes. Well- babysits Frisk. She doesn't know I'm here. Nobody does, but Frisk and Flowey. I swore them to secrecy. Mom doesn't need to know the kid she buried is still floating around in her new kid's body. Or that the sarcastic flower with a god complex is really her son. 

Sans suspects. I avoid him as much as possible. He has a weird look on his face sometimes (I think? It's hard to tell with bones), when he looks at us. Like he's calculating. I always make Frisk deal with him. They don't mind. 

Why would they? They don't remember what happened before the last reset. Not really. It's all blurry and faded, like a really old photograph. They don't wake up gasping in the middle of the night, biting their own hand to stop from screaming.

That's me.

Because I remember it  _all_.

I remember Mom's dust on my hands. I remember how the Real Knife felt in my grasp. It was my knife, but it was- it wasn't the same. I remember fighting Sans. I remember dying. Over and over and over, but I still kept trying. It wasn't up to me.

You know, I thought it was Frisk's fault at first. Maybe they were just curious to find out what would happen. I hated them. But they faltered. They cried. They hid in the back of our shared mind, huddled in a ball. It wasn't them.

It was Someone Else. 

I still don't know who. They weren't down there, in the underground. I felt like a puppet. Invisible strings jerked my hands up, jerked me this way and that, dodging attack after attack with practiced ease. I watched my LV go up and I felt sick. I couldn't control myself. This isn't how I wanted to be remembered.

I don't know who they were, but I know they weren't a monster. 

Only humans are that fucked up.

I would know.

I have their soul. They traded it to me. For a chance to fix what they'd done. I could use it to have my own body again, but I don't want it. Two souls in one body is pretty fucked up, but nobody looks at Frisk's soul anymore. Nobody notices there's another one.

I am the demon that comes when you call its name.

Would anyone but Frisk believe I don't want to be?


End file.
